


Арт и драббл: Последний шанс

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Levitation



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Inspired by Art, M/M, Modern AU, Single work, Strong Language, UST / Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: Нет ничего более нелепого, чем поехать на полевую ролевую игру и влюбиться в недосягаемого засранца.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Спецквест





	1. Последний шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Объект №: SCP-342 (Билет в один конец)  
> С самого начала Кайло был в дерьме по уши, и сейчас у него просто не было выхода. Сегодня последняя ночь на полигоне, завтра они разъедутся по домам, и все, что останется у Кайло, — это воспоминания, эротические фантазии и несколько снятых украдкой фотографий в телефоне.  
> Путь был только один — вперед. И это был билет в один конец. Последний шанс на то и последний, чтобы его не упускать.  
> ______________________________________
> 
> Написано по арту [rollynn](https://mobile.twitter.com/ororollynn) His Haughtiness (Chapter 2).

Кайло проебался по всем статьям.

Подготовка к масштабной игре по миру «Песни льда и пламени» Джорджа Мартина, на которую должны были съехаться игроки из дюжины штатов, не задалась с самого начала.

Сперва Кайло хотел заявиться в числе дотракийцев, но конный клуб, в который он ходил, закрылся, а в других клубах невозможно было достать коня, которого разрешили бы взять на игру. Потом он сунулся к партии Болтонов, которая собиралась в его родном Мичигане, но не прошло и недели, как он разругался с оргсоставом и заносчивым мудилой, которому досталась роль Рамси. Тот выскочка совершенно не умел следить за языком, поэтому Кайло в какой-то момент не сдержался и знатно начистил ему рожу. Уйдя со скандалом, он хотел податься в группу, игравшую одичалых: была своя прелесть в том, чтобы носиться по полигону в живописно ободранных шкурах и иметь возможность — условно, конечно, — вломить дубиной любому игроку. Но у тех уже закрылся набор новичков, и они лишь развели руками. Поэтому пришлось податься в Ночной Дозор, в который, как и в книгах старика Мартина, брали любых отщепенцев, рожей не вышедших для других мест.

Затем Кайло встрял с изготовлением оружия. У него была небольшая самодельная кузня в сарае на заднем дворе, где последние три года он ковал для себя и знакомых-реконструкторов реплики исторического оружия. Кайло даже иногда подумывал подать заявку на участие в программу «Между молотом и наковальней» на канале «Хистори», но опасался, что в отборочном туре из-за спешки накосячит с клинком, а потом распсихуется прямо перед камерами. Для игры Кайло обещал помочь отковать наконечники копий для отряда всадников Долины, участвующих в Битве бастардов. Обещал, но облажался со сроками и привез двадцать наконечников уже на полигон, за сутки до начала игры.

Хуже всего был последний залет. Он случился, когда Кайло приперся в палаточный лагерь Долины отдавать несчастные наконечники главе их клуба. И с первого взгляда, как малолетка, как прыщавый школьник в пубертате, по уши втрескался в этого самого главу.

Его звали Хакс, и он был мудаком. Высокомерный, что твой английский лорд, рыжий, как ирландский лепрекон, одетый так, будто упер доспехи и реквизит прямо со съемочной площадки HBO, — он с первого взгляда, с первого раздраженного, через губу, комментария по поводу задержки заказа огромной занозой засел в заднице Кайло.

Он страдал всю игру. Играя за Дозор, он постоянно был рядом с Джоном Сноу, а значит, в самой гуще событий, где постоянно пересекались игроки из других партий. Кайло смертельно задолбало каждый вечер яростно дрочить в палатке, вспоминая, как Хакс держится в седле, как он возглавляет крыло атаки в Битве бастардов, с каким естественным высокомерием отыгрывает роль лорда Долины на советах в полевом лагере. Это было словно наваждение, и под конец недели у Кайло прочно и основательно поехала крыша.

Хакс заметил его настойчивое внимание и отвечал огненными взглядами, широко раздувающимися ноздрями и презрительными гримасами, так органично подходившими к фентезийным доспехам и аристократическим костюмам. Кайло это заводило еще больше. Пик напряжения наступил в тот момент, когда они грубо столкнулись плечами, разминаясь в узком проходе между земляными валами, и чуть было не сцепились прямо там. Модераторам игры пришлось буквально разводить их в разные углы и назначать штрафы.

В итоге к последнему дню игры Кайло дошел до отчаяния и не нашел ничего лучше, чем напрямик вызвать Хакса на разговор подальше от чужих глаз и свидетелей. К огромному удивлению Кайло, тот согласился.

И вот теперь они стояли в подлеске, футах в пятистах от поляны, на которой полыхали костры. Игра закончилась, и бывшие враги, а теперь просто фанаты выдуманного мира, сняв доспехи и сложив оружие, дружно напивались. Отблески далекого огня играли в светлых глазах Хакса, делая взгляд металлическим и неприступным. Но под этим всем теплилось что-то другое — и Кайло наконец решился.

— Хакс, я хотел сказать… — Кайло сделал шаг.

— Не подходи ко мне, — прошипел Хакс. — Хочешь объяснить свое непотребное поведение, так объясни, не сходя с места.

Хакс заносчиво вздернул подбородок. Кайло захотелось вцепиться зубами в белую шею, сверкнувшую в потемках в вырезе футболки.

— Хакс, — низко заворчал он.

— Я сказал, не приближайся, ты, животное.

— Зачем ты поперся ночью в лес, если боишься зверей?

— Я не боюсь.

— Зря.

С самого начала Кайло был в дерьме по уши, и сейчас у него просто не было выхода. Сегодня последняя ночь на полигоне, завтра они разъедутся по домам, и все, что останется у Кайло, — это воспоминания, эротические фантазии и несколько снятых украдкой фотографий в телефоне.

Путь был только один — вперед. И это был билет в один конец. Последний шанс на то и последний, чтобы его не упускать.

— Я хочу тебя до звона в яйцах, — выдохнул Кайло, приблизившись вплотную. — Если ты сейчас не сбежишь, я решу, что это взаимно.

— Хрена там я побегу от какого-то реднека, — выплюнул Хакс, и Кайло бросился на него.

В темноте он не промахнулся и попал ртом точно в мягкие, презрительно искривленные губы, которые тут же раскрылись под напором его языка. Спустя минуту блаженного забытья, в течение которой они ожесточенно целовались, Кайло отстранился, облизнул искусанные губы и выдохнул:

— Я уже говорил тебе, как ты меня бесишь, мудак?

— Взаимно, придурок, — огрызнулся Хакс и вцепился в его губы ответным поцелуем, острым, злым и потрясающе страстным.

Не ожидая такого напора, Кайло оступился и рухнул в ближайшие кусты. Спустя полминуты возни в темноте кусты затряслись от смеха, а потом еще долго шелестели от совсем другой возни…

Кайло, конечно, проебался по всем статьям, но в итоге он вытянул счастливый билет.


	2. His Haughtiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creator |Автор: [rollynn](https://mobile.twitter.com/ororollynn)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/g6BUays.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also see this on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ororollynn)


End file.
